


The Depth Of Love

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: Just some analysing I did after the BTS Love Yourself albums came out.





	The Depth Of Love

What does it mean to love someone? What does it mean to be loved by someone? What are the ways in which we can love someone? We ask ourselves these questions many times in our lives thinking we know the answer. Some people find it faster, while some fall just that bit short. It doesn't mean they haven't tried, it just means its not time to find what they're looking for. I have never had the chance to love someone. Besides my family and friends, I've never known a love that is all consuming and burns like fire. I can only guess from what I see and hear.   
From what I know, to love someone is to look past all the barriers, all the outside influences and see the soul operating the body. To love someone is to always put their needs first. To love someone is to have courage that you will find the destination together, and hope you don't get lost along the way. To love someone is to appreciate the good times and learn from the bad. It's easy to love someone, but also difficult at the same time. When we see the worst side of someone, we can tend to forget what made us fell in love with that person. Love never comes with an instruction manual. Most of the time we just go about winging it and hoping for the best; and thats what love is. Love is hoping that things turn out right. Love is hoping that everything we experience has a meaning. Love is special and should be taken care of.

However loving someone can also be destructive. When love gets tainted by jealousy and lies, everything can fall apart. We can become possessive and moody and end up hurting the person we love. When insecurities get the better of you, it can hold both parties back from what they want and that in itself causes pain. All you can do from love is lean, continue to try, and be persistent and resilient because it pays to be patient. 

To be loved by someone is a whole different story. To be loved by someone can bring its own challenges. Having someone love you can be quite intimidating and overwhelming if it is not something you have ever experienced. Being loved can be hard when we can feel like we are not worthy of that person or we don't like the way we look or feel about ourselves. Breaking down that mind set can be difficult and tiring. We can sometimes appear indifferent to someone and hide our feelings because we feel insecure or don't know how to express them. In order to love someone you first need to love yourself. If you don't love yourself, how can you love yourself standing beside someone on equal ground? Letting someone love you is to let them love all aspects of you. The good and the bad, the unique and the weird. Letting someone love you is to be open with them no matter how scared you may be. Love is built on faith and trust, and you need both in order to stay afloat. 

There are many ways we can love someone, and many forms of love. Love can be platonic between co-workers. Love can be the bond between friends who can feel like family. Love can be a brotherhood with people fighting for the same cause. Love can be faith in a higher power. Love can be though music and the arts. Love can be expression of ones self and their hobbies. We can love someone for their looks or their personality. We can love someone for the ideas they bring. We can love someone for what they have accomplished. We can love someone for just being them. Love knows no bounds, no age, no gender, no race and no beliefs. Love whoever you want, love fiercely and don't back down.


End file.
